User blog:Taffyta/Categories 2.0
This is a remake of my previous blog post. Since updated blog posts aren't displayed in the recent feed, I'm posting it as a new one. There's been little improvement since the time I made my last blog post, and I would really like to get a protocol for categories going to avoid clutter and make the Wiki seem more professional. Everyday I'm finding more and more random and unneeded categories being added to articles. Some being overly specific, some repetitive, and some listed more than once and spelled differently: "Main Protagists", "Main Protagnists", etc. I still stand by the list I made earlier, although with some ammendments from the comments posted before. They should be enough to fit every article. We don't need 20 categories to a character- and we don't need a category for every trait or characteristic. Please skim through this list, and leave your comments. Characters- 'Obviously enough, this is for EVERY character. '''Cast- '''Anyone and everyone who worked on the movie- specifically, voice actors. '''Main Characters- '''The very main characters of the film. Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, and Turbo. That's it. '''Secondary Characters- '''These are the supporting characters in the film. They're not as important as the main characters, but they still serve a purpose to the storyline. Gene, Taffyta, and Sour Bill are examples of these. '''Minor Characters- '''Everybody else goes here- if they're not one of the characters who was highly promoted before and during the movie's release, they probably belong here. The majority of the Sugar Rush racers, Nicelanders, and cameo characters belong here. '''Cameos- '''Any and all characters who's appearance is originally from another work. This includes video game cameos like Q*bert and any other kind, such as brand cameos, like Beard Papa. *Specifying which game/company a character is from is pointless- such as having Chun Li be listed in '"Street Fighter Characters" and "Capcom Characters". The article will give that information and this isn't a gaming wiki. Males '''and '''Females- '''That's straightforward enough. If a character is neither, don't bother with it. '''Villains- '''Simply put, all the characters who act as bad-guys. This includes Ralph, the BadAnon Attendees, AND Turbo/Cy-bugs. '''Bad-Anon Members- '''The members of Bad-Anon. Obviously. '''Galleries- '''Pages with images. They are subpages of their original character/setting page, so tagging them is, I feel, rather unnecessary with anything other than "Galleries" and the broad game they come from: "Sugar Rush", "Hero's Duty", and "Fix-It Felix, Jr.". '''Sugar Rush, Fix-It Felix, Jr, Hero's Duty- '''Categories named soley after a game's title stand for the game in general and can be used as the broad category for anything related to them.' Generally I feel this shouldn't be used on every Sugar Rush page, but rather as a placeholder to group the different world categories. EX: *SUGAR RUSH < Sugar Rush Characters, Sugar Rush Racers, Race Tracks. *So individual articles would be tagged with THOSE, not Sugar Rush itself; with the exception of gallery pages. '''Sugar Rush Characters- '''Personally, I think this is superior to '"Sugar Rush Citizens"' and the latter is unneeded. This emcompasses all of the Sugar Rush characters (citizens). '''Fix-It Felix, Jr. Characters- '''Explains itself- characters from the game of Fix-It Felix, Jr. '''Hero's Duty Characters- '''Again, it explains itself. '''Sugar Rush Racers- '''The racers of Sugar Rush. ONLY the racers. '''Palette Swaps- '''Recolors: Citrusella, Sticky, Nougetsia, and Torvald. Minty Sakura is NOT a Palette Swap/Recolor. '''Nicelanders'- I'm on the fence about this page. I feel like only those that live in the building of Niceland should be here- AKA, Gene and the others. Felix might belong here too. But certainly not Ralph. We may not need this one, but I'm open to any thoughts. Characters seen in Game Central Station- '''What it says on the tin. '''This category should be for characters we ONLY or PRIMARILY see in GCS. Not elsewhere. So yes, Surge Protector, Q*bert, Angel Kids and Paperboy. NOT KOHUT, RALPH, or any other character that just briefly walks through the place. Then that would apply to nearly everyone. Dead Characters- '''Characters who are deceased at any point in the film. Brad, Turbo, etc. Cy-bugs are on the fence here, since only a group of them were killed off and not the entire population. But add them there anyway, since it was this group that was the active antagonists. '''Settings- '''Places in the Wreck-It Ralph universe. This includes Litwak's Arcade, Game Central Station, Diet Cola Mountain, etc. '''Items- '''Items of '''interest in the film. This includes the Medal of Heroes, Felix's Magic Hammer, and Vanellope's racing karts. '''Media- '''Any meta material to do with Wreck-It Ralph. This includes book spin-offs and the video game. That's about all I can think of right now. I'll probably end up editing this again when I think of more or need to edit it. If you have any questions or suggestions, or have something you'd like to appeal, just comment below. Thanks for your time and hopefully with these compromises, we can improve the Wiki together. Category:Blog posts